I Don't Care! I Ship It!
by AlpacaPrince
Summary: Just my otp's. Most of them gay... okay all of them gay what do you want from me? Who has straight paring's now a day's anyway? Anyway, hope you guy's enjoy, I'll be doing some challenges, Also yes you can request an otp of your own!
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em/This is a Part of the 30 day otp challenge, so I'll be updating for the challenge everyday but of course will be writing others not that I think will be cute. On my wattpad I will also be doing a nsfw ;) but on a different account cause I don't wanna sin up my clean one... luv you 3 (ps not all of the challenge writings will be the same pairing./em/p
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"_/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"It was silly of course, something as simple as holding hands would get him nervous, but he wanted to do it. There were a lot of reason's he wanted to hold hand's with his boyfriend, one was Felix knew Sean was slipping away, they had a huge fight about the fact that Felix wouldn't tell his fan's he was with Sean. He knew the bro's... well at least a majority wouldn't care, they would just shrug it off and go "okay pewd's we love you no matter what". He wasn't gay, at least he didn't think so, he never really looked at boy's, but dating Sean didn't exactly make him the straightest guy on the earth. Felix had decided when he stared dating Sean a month ago that he was human, that happened to fall for someone with the same parts as him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"So here him and Sean were, walking down the street to go into vidcon, he only went to meet more fan's. Felix glanced at Sean nervously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What's wrong?" Sean asked as they neared the building./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Funny enough I'm nervous" Felix said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Cute how you still get nervous after all this time" Sean said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Felix let out a small chuckle and looked down. He hadn't told Sean what he was planing to do, but Sean had already told his fan's he was dating a boy, not Felix, just a guy. Sean's fan's were happy he found someone, and didn't care who it was, and the one's that did care Sean didn't pay attention to. Felix nervously reached down and grabbed his hand, something that he had forced Sean to do in secret until that moment. Sean looked up at Felix with a confused look./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Felix what are you-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Just go with it babe" Felix cut Sean off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sean nodded with no objection's, he looked around nervously as people stared a bit, even Mark. They had some question's to answer, a lot of them, they hadn't told there friends either, with Felix's fear of one of them slipping. Felix noticed Sean booth was a bit away from him so he stopped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Want me to walk you to you booth?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No, I'm fine" Sean said with a smile up at Felix./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""See you after the signing's" Felix said and kissed Sean's forehead before they parted way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Felix answered a lot of question's about him and Sean throughout the day, and he was happy to say to each of them that Sean was his boyfriend. Felix was also happy that he actually had enough confidence to hold the person he loved hand in his./p 


End file.
